


And since when do you wear the pants in this family?

by AbithaGray



Series: Flash Fiction Sam/Nate [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, drakecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/pseuds/AbithaGray
Summary: Anon: Sam/Nate, "And since when do you wear the pants in this family?", any rating





	And since when do you wear the pants in this family?

Sam scoffed, lifting an eyebrow.  "And since when do you wear the pants in the family?"  Nate’s jaw dropped and he turned to look at his brother.

 

"I mean, shit Sam," he said, readying himself for defense.  Sam laughed and clapped a large hand to Nate’s shoulder.

 

"It’s fine, little brother.  I’m messin’ with ya."  With a squeeze, Sam let go and turned his attention back to the map.  "Although if we’re all being honest here I would prefer it if you weren’t wearing them at all."

 

Nate smirked, tension dissipating.  "Well now that can be arranged," and with a wink he dropped his hands to the hem of his jeans and unclasped his massive belt buckle.  Sam, no longer interested in research, turned and leaned with his hip on the dining table to face his stripping little brother.

 

With hooded hazel eyes he watched Nate tease him, thumbs hooked under the waistband of his boxer-briefs and pushing down with painful intention.  He looked back up and caught his little brother’s mischievous gaze and growled.  "C’mere, you."

 

Nate grinned and bit his lip, taking a sultry step forward into Sam’s open embrace.  His skin pebbled when he felt his big brother’s calloused hands slip underneath his shirt and slide their way to his lower back to dip into the waistband, just as Sam dipped down to catch his lips in a deep kiss.

 

"Let’s hurry up and get these off of you, eh?" Sam asked, and Nate chuckled, assisting Sam in pushing the rough fabric down his hips.  When Nate was finally nude from the waist down, Sam spun him around toward the table and bent him over, grinning at the sight of a lubricated plug neatly wedged inside of Nate.

 

Nate felt the pressure of the plug moving, the delicious stretch as the widest part was pulled through the tight ring of muscle, and the exquisite release as the toy was removed completely, leaving an empty vacuum just waiting to be re-filled.  He pushed his hips back to Sam and whined barely audibly, closing his eyes.

 

Sam guided himself into Nate’s tiny pink gape and pressed himself inside, slipping in easily from the lubrication left behind.  He mentally patted himself on the back for convincing Nate that surprise sex was much easier on everyone when they prepared before hand.  When he was fully in to the hilt, his jeans clad lap scraping against naked thighs, Nate laughed.  "Really, Sam?"

 

With a grin, Sam began to thrust.  "I’ve told you before, little brother," he grunted, "I wear the pants in this family."


End file.
